3 Anime Romances
by wizardartist44
Summary: 3 fav animes, 3 fav couples, and 3 romances. WizardmonGatomon wizgato, LeeSakura LeeSaku, and GiroroNatsumi GiroNatsu.
1. LeeSaku Naruto

-Normal Romance-

Anime: Naruto

Couple: Lee and Sakura

Lee punched the stump more, every punch full of anger. _That Sasuke, how can he treat her like that!? She's beautiful, strong, and talented. He's so lucky to have her chasing after HIM, but he rejects her so badly. _

Lee stopped, sighing, "No matter how much I anger myself over this, and there will be no changes. Sakura-chan will never love me, and sadly, Sasuke will never love Sakura."

"Lee! There you are my ever so full of youth student," came the voice of his normally hyped up and always so full of joy sensei.

"Gai-sensei! I was just-"

"It's all right Lee," Gai said, putting his large and strong hand on his shoulder, "I heard about the fight and wanted to know more about it."

Lee sighed, why of all people did Gai-sensei have to find out!?

Lee sighed again, "I don't want you to know, you'll be disappointed of me sensei."

"Disappointed of you? Nah, never Lee. You must have done it for a good reason," Gai said.

Lee nodded, "I did! For Sakura-chan's sake!"

"Sakura, huh?" Gai asked, rubbing his chin, "You love this girl don't you?"

"A lot Gai-sensei, yet sadly she has rejected my love many times. I am not that beautiful an-"

"Wait!? This girl you love says you are not beautiful!? Well than that is no one to love!" Gai said, cutting Lee off.

"Well to her eyes, but I know to your eyes I am very beautiful. Please sensei, let me finish."

"Go on, sorry."

"Anyway, she is a good friend of mine. But she likes Sasuke, yet Sasuke does not like Sakura and does not treat her very well."

"Even when they're teammates?"

"Well he treats her well as a teammate; he's a very good teammate to her. But he rejects her love more than she rejects my love and today he really got me angry about it that I couldn't help punching him."

Gai shook his head, "I see Lee, but you must remember violence isn't always the key."

"I know, that is why I'm very disappointed in my own self. I just really love Sakura dearly, and I will do anything for her; even if it means death."

"Well Lee that is very strong love, has she noticed that you protect her no matter what?"

"Yes, but I don't know if she takes much advantage of it; she does notice but…oh sensei sometimes I'm just so confused."

"It's alright Lee, you'll get over it. No matter what, everyone loves you deep inside because you are beautiful and full of wonderful youth," Gai said and then winked at him along with the big grin showing his sparkly teeth.  
Lee smiled back, "Thank you sensei."

With that Gai left Lee to himself for a while, knowing that he did need alone time.

Someone behind the tree sighed, she turned around and leaned against it.

_Why am I so stupid!? Come on Sakura it isn't always the looks!! _Sakura turned around again and looked at Lee who was punching away at the stump again. Sakura frowned, mostly because of the way she acted. Of course she knew Lee really cared about her and would do anything about her, she just never really opened her eyes to the fact because she was too busy looking at Sasuke. Of course Sasuke is the hottest guy, but Lee WAS right…he did reject her a lot and she rejected Lee. "Well that's got to change," Sakura said quietly to herself. She took a deep breath, then emerged from behind the tree and said, "I heard what you said Lee."

Lee stopped and looked over at her in surprise, "Sakura-chan!? What're you-"

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said, her eyes glued to the ground, becoming tearful, and her hands behind her back.

"Sakura…" Lee started.

"You're right! Sasuke is just a big jerk! I shouldn't be going after him because he knows so many cool moves, or is strong and very hot," Sakura said, yelling somewhat, "Because the truth is…you're strong and you are beautiful…on the inside. And that's what counts the most."

Lee gawked at her, what's going on…Sakura never acted like this?

"I know you care for me and I know you would do anything for me…I just…never really paid attention to that. But after I heard you talking to Gai-sensei, I finally thought about how I've been acting. And now I-"

Sakura was stopped by Lee placing his hand over her lips.

"Look Sakura," Lee said, seeming way more serious than he normally ever was, "You don't have to do this for me. If you love Sasuke still, then you shouldn't fall out of love with him just because of me. Don't worry, some day Sasuke will notice your love for him."

"But-" Sakura wanted to say but was stopped by Lee again.

"It's your choice Sakura-chan, you decide and don't let others' feelings decide for you," Lee said, smiling, then turning around and headed home.

"Wait Lee! Come back!" Sakura yelled, but he didn't come back. She sighed and then sat down with her head buried in her knees. _That Lee, he's always watching out for me and telling me what's right. And he's right again, I still love Sasuke. But now I love him too. What am I to do? _She looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. _I'll just have to do what he said…decide. _She nodded to herself and ran home.

-The next day-

"Sakura-chaaan! Sakura!!" came the usual loud voice from the blond boy that Sakura probably loathed the most.

She rolled her eyes, why does he have to be so loud…it's the morning?

"I know, I know, I'm coming," Sakura said heading over to him and Sasuke. Another mission.

"Which is it this time?" Sakura asked. She looked at Sasuke, for some reason she just didn't want to hang around him a lot. She still had Lee on her mind too.

"Baby-sitting," Naruto said sighing, "God I hate kids."

"You're more like a kid yourself," Sasuke spat.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet you can't make more kids laugh than I can!" Naruto said with a big grin, pointing at himself and knowing he would most definitely win this one.

"Try me," Sasuke said smiling, taking the bet.

Sakura rolled her eyes, they're always having bets and competing against each other. Then she saw Lee, Neji, and TenTen walk by.

"Lee," she whispered to herself as she walked them move to their sensei. They probably had a much, much more important mission to go to…probably one that would take a few days.

"Ok guys, I was told that our team and Team 7 need to work together more so we all are going to go babysitting!" Gai said, seeming somewhat happy about this. _This is a great time to even it out with Kakashi. _

Neji noticed his sensei seeming to spare out to space like that with that grin on his face.

"He probably asked Tsunade if we could work with Kakashi's team so he can compete against him," Neji said, whispering to TenTen who nodded with agreement.

Lee's eyes widened, that's Sakura-chan's team!

"Oh look, there they are!" Gai said, as the team walked up to them with Kakashi leading them.

"Hey Kakashi, I bet you can't make more kid-o's laugh than I can," Gai said with a big grin and pointed at himself.

"Try me," Kakashi said with his normal voice, looking up from his book.

Sakura saw Lee, she smiled at him. Lee noticed, blushed and looked away.

Sasuke noticed and whispered to Naruto, "Is it me or is Sakura acting a bit odd?"

"Nah, she's as beautiful as usual!" Naruto said out loud. Sakura heard and hit him on the head.

Neji and TenTen babysat one house of four. Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, and Gai babysat a house of seven. And Naruto and Sasuke babysat a house of two.

"Damn, only two…well then I bet you can't make that little boy laugh," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and then made a silly face at the boy. The boy only stared at him like he was a maniac. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's failure and then gave it a try with the little boy he was looking after. What Naruto did was make a fart noise and say Sasuke did it…it had the child laughing quickly.

Kakashi and Gai soon started their competition…forgetting completely about the kids as Gai started a small spat with Kakashi, and soon the four kids they watched walked/crawled away.

Sakura and Lee were in the room with the newborn triplets stayed, keeping an eye on them. Although the two stayed very quiet.

Sakura looked over at him, he bent into one of the cribs and pulled the blanket over the child more whispering, "There…nice and warm."

Sakura smiled, he was so caring for everyone and not only her and others he cared about. She knew Sasuke was probably currently busy arguing with Naruto to care about the kids.

"Lee…" Sakura started, breaking the silence.

Lee looked at her, ready to get something upsetting.

"I…I thought about what you said yesterday…"

Lee looked down on the floor and frowned, he knew it…he was going to get his heart hurt again.

"You're right I need to decide on who I love and the one I love is you."

Lee looked up at her quickly in shock.  
"I bet you're wondering why and you're very surprised on how I can just drop Sasuke like that. Well the thing is I do still like Sasuke a lot because he's just so hot and cool, but he doesn't have the heart of a good boyfriend. The kind of heart of a boyfriend I want…is the kind of heart you have."

"So…so you're saying…" Lee said and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Lee, for knocking sense into me and making me finally notice," Sakura said and ran over to him for a hug. He hugged her back tightly, "Don't worry I will always take care of you and you know that."

"Yes, "Sakura said smiling, "I most definitely know that. I love you."

"I love you too."

The stopped hugging and looked into each other's eyes, slowly and gradually they began to kiss.

"Sakura and Lee are dating!?!?" TenTen yelled in a questioning way toward Sasuke. Neji raised an eyebrow and Naruto cried in the background. _Why Sakura-chan…I love you too! _

Sasuke couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous, he was starting to miss getting all the attention from her. Then Ino walked by, heh good…someone to jump on me.

"Shikamaru-kun! Chouji-kun! Hey guys!" Ino yelled and ran over to them.

"Damn!" Sasuke whispered to himself and searched the area for more fan girls.

"Well, well I knew teaming us two up was a good idea," Gai said grinning as he and Kakashi looked over a Lee and Sakura, who were happily enjoying their time together.

"You only did that to win against me, which you failed at again," Kakashi said.

Gai crossed his arms, "You are right; and you win once again, you are much more hilarious man than I am."

Kakashi nodded and patted himself on the back in his mind.

_Sakura, I would never think of this day to come. Thank you. As many times I should stop saying this, but it will stay as a fact…I will always love you and always protect you till the death. Arigatou again Sakura-chan…my love. _


	2. WizGato Digimon

-Tragic Romance-

Anime: Digimon

Couple: Wizardmon and Gatomon

Gatomon raised her head to the sky, another August the first. And for some reason this one just hurt the most. Even more than the day she saw his ghost at the TV station.

_Wizardmon…_

Gatomon let a tear fall, and soon more as she sobbed into her paws.

"It's always so hard to have her have a good time celebrating on every August 1st," Tai said as he, Sora, and Kari looked up at Gatomon from outside.

"Well sure it's good to celebrate the defeating of Myotismon. But we should mourn too," Kari said, frowning. She cared for Wizardmon too since he too died for her.

Gatomon jumped down from the roof and then noticed the others, "Oh…hey guys."

They only smiled and watched her walk inside. She climbed up into bed, curling up into a ball, and falling asleep…knowing hurtful memories were soon to come.

The bats huddled together, squawking and squeaking loudly. An evil grin upon each of their faces' as they knew they would serve their master well. Gatomon flinched, not ready to feel the pain. But…why wasn't their pain? Why was there this sudden noise of a body moving and a noise of that body being hit. Gatomon opened her eyes slowly, then quickly as she gasped aloud…seeing her dear, dear friend in front of her. Her dear Wizardmon, her first friend, her first best friend…her first love. The bats swiftedly flew into him, slicing his flesh and clothing. Most of the attack hitting him in the chest and decreasing his chance of living even more. Not that he thought he would, he was weak enough anyway. He fell backward, knowing more pain was to come as he hit the hard cement floor. He could hear his master's…no wait…HIS voice, that vampire that he loathed the most, spat at him for it being his fault that he was in this condition. Well…it was and wasn't, it was his choice to do so but it was Myotismon's fault to launch the attack. He heard the scream of his name from the two females before him, the sounds of their voices weren't the same since his vision and hearing seemed to start to fade and come back as he struggled to stay alive for a little longer. He saw Gatomon, the face of the angelic white cat that made his life worth living. Her eyes, full of sorrow and sadness, and were sparkling more than ever before as hot tears fell down her cheeks. He could feel a soft arm around him, and the voice of the young girl beckoning him to say something. And so he did, he slowly turned his head to Gatomon, which brought dizziness quickly, but he ignored it anyway and uttered words out, "Are you alright?"

Gatomon frowned even more, the first thing he says is how I am, what about him!? She didn't answer and changed the subject anyway, "I'm sorry…"

"Why? What for? There is no reason to be sorry."

"Yes there is, it's all my fault that you're…you're…you're dying," Gatomon said, not wanting say THE word.

"Gatomon…" Wizardmon whispered, trying his best to bring his hand up to her cheek. She grabbed his hand with her paw and held it close to her.

"There is no reason to be sorry…if…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here. If it wasn't for you…I would have never had the…life…I would have never dreamed of. And… I would have…n-never learned what love is."

Gatomon's eyes widened._ Love…that word. _

Wizardmon sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"Wizardmon…?" Kari asked, hopping he wasn't gone.

Wizardmon turned to her and smiled, "Take good care of Gatomon for me."

Kari didn't know what to say, she only frowned and kept her hopes up that he would be fine.

Wizardmon turned back to Gatomon, still smiling, and although he had a hard time breathing he let out his last words with all the breath he had left, "Ar-i…ga…tou, Ga-to…mon…I…lo-"

But the last words were way too faint for her to hear. He was gone. His hand was limp in her paw, and when she let go it immediately fell.

"Wizardmon? Wizardmon say something!" Kari said, tears forming in her eyes, "Please!!"

"Kari…" Gatomon started, her head down so that she couldn't see her face, "He can't hear you…he's gone."

"No…" Kari said, putting her hands to her mouth and then reeled her head back yelling, "Nooooooooo!!!"

Gatomon cried aloud with her too as she threw down her body on her fallen friend, sobbing into his crimson blood soaked clothing. _He always took care of me, he was always caring for me even if I mistreated him. Why!? Why of all people and mons did it have to be him!?_

Kari stood up and faced Myotismon, "You'll pay for this! You'll pay!" After that her crest shined and Gatomon digivolved. She soon got her revenge, but it never made her feel any better.

Gatomon rose her head up quickly and muttered to herself, "Damn dream…stupid memories…"

It was still August 1st…but it was late at night. She didn't have anything better to do, so she decided to go to him. To the one she loved. She finally figured it out, she loved him but never told him so. _Why was I so stupid!? _She always wondered…did he love her back? She still did wonder what were those last words that he had said, she heard her name and the thank you…but the last parts…what were they?

She looked out of the window, the same one she ran into trying to chase after his ghostly figure floating away. She remembered yelling in her head- "No! Not again! Don't leave me again! Please Wizardmon!!" She coughed as tears came again, she pounded her fist on the window, "Why!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" She slowly calmed down, breathing heavily, and looked out the window, hoping to see his ghost show up or just see him appear again and get up and be the usual Wizardmon again. But it was so many years now, and she knew…there was just no coming back. It was so unfair! Why was everything against her!? Love was against her! She loved Kari and the rest of her teammates, but not the same love she felt for Wizardmon. She barely knew him, well…as far as she could remember since Myotismon whipped her so badly that she lost most of her memory.  
"God…" Gatomon said and gently put her head to the window and shook it slowly, "If only I had the chance to tell you. To tell you that I love you."

"There is one way…" came a voice.

Gatomon turned quickly to see who had spoken to her, it was Matt and TK's father.

"How can you possibly help!?" Gatomon spat, not thinking about how rude she was being.

"Well we could probably communicate through white noise…" he said, and he couldn't believe he was saying this because he didn't believe into ghosts…until Wizardmon.

"We actually recorded all the stuff we got from him that one day, and we had a professional look at it. We might be able to communicate with him. But only rare occasions, it can be a low chance of getting to him though…but we can try."

Gatomon nodded as she followed Mr. Ishida to a computer room.

Gatomon sat on one of the chairs as he turned on the computer and did a whole bunch of other things that Gatomon had no idea what he was doing.

"There…all hooked up, I'll leave you alone for now," he said and left the room. Well he cracked the door open and peaked through it. Gatomon sat there, not sure what she was really doing. Well she WAS doing something…staring at a computer screen with the black, grey, and white fuzz stuff. Then she heard something, she perked her ears up to listen more. The voice again, that voice, it's…

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said, looking back at the screen. She could barely see him, but there he was.

"Wizardmon…" she said again, trying not to cry in front of him…not yet.

"Gatomon…" came his voice again, with a slight fuzzy noise to it, "…hello."

Gatomon giggled, that's all he could say!?

"Hey," she said, smiling and just couldn't help from letting the tears come.

Then she spoke again, "You're probably wondering why I'm here huh?"

It seemed that he was shaking his head, "No…I know. I try to get to you sometimes, but…it's just impossible for me."

"Well, I better hurry and say it now before we loose the chance again," Gatomon said, her heartbeat starting to speed up as she was afraid he would leave soon. He nodded in agreement as she spoke, "And I'll say it clearly and quickly. I love you. I always have and I just never got the chance to tell you! It was because I was so stupid to do so."

"No Gatomon, you were never stupid. You just weren't completely sure yet, and you were busy with other things. Like Kari."

"But…" Gatomon said then stopped…his image was gone, "Wizardmon!?" She waited…he wasn't there.

"No…please don't go yet!!!" She yelled, tears already falling quickly.

"Sorry…" he said, but his image was gone, "I don't have much time. All I've got to say is, I love you too. I tried to tell you…but I ran out of time, twice, too."

Gatomon sniffed, "I miss you so much. Will you ever come back?"

"I miss you too, but I really don't think I will. My data is just…stuck. It can't find it's way back to the digital world. I'm sorry Gatomon."

"Please don't be sorry about it…it's not your fault."

Wizardmon didn't answer, but she could see his image somewhat again and he brought up his hand to the screen. She put her paw to the screen, so that it seemed that they were touching palms.

"I'll always love you and I'm always with you, remember that," Wizardmon said.   
Gatomon nodded, crying as much as she was when he died because she felt that he was dying again. She watched his image fade, and soon…the computer shut off.

"God that happens every time, the stupid thing crashes. I hope it doesn't have to be thrown away like the last ones," Mr. Ishida said, coming in and forgetting that he was hiding behind the door and listening in.

Gatomon sniffed, keeping her eyes to the floor. She let out a sob and quickly brought the back of her paw to her right eye and rubbed it.

Mr. Ishida stopped and turned to her, "Hey…I know you're upset. But like he said…he's always there with you. So, just keep that in mind and there is no reason to be upset."

Gatomon nodded, "Thank you, thank you for letting me see him again and giving me the chance to tell him." She quickly hugged him and then left after that. Mr. Ishida shrugged and went back to the computer.

_Yes Wizardmon, I will always remember you, your love, and that you are with me. I'm an angel and so are you. You are my angel. _Gatomon smiled and looked up at the starry sky as she walked back home.


	3. GiroNatsu Sergeant Keroro

-Comedy Romance-

Anime: Sergeant Keroro

Couple: Giroro and Natsumi

Giroro looked at his calendar, the picture at the top showing the best Keron fighter ever known, and the next day was circled many times in red meaning…

"Another birthday…mine…" Giroro said and sighed. He never liked birthdays very much, but his he never like at all. It wasn't like he didn't get any presents, or attention; he just…never got anything he wanted. _The only thing I would want is…Natsumi._ Giroro shook his head and started to blush, why do I have to be so stupid?

Keroro looked at his calendar, the top picture being one of his favorite Gunpla figures, and noticed…

"AH! Tomorrow is Giroro's birthday!" he said out loud and then thought to himself. _The only thing he would want is the world's greatest gun…or…Natsumi_. A grin appeared on his face, one of the things he loved the most was to tease Giroro and his love for Natsumi.

"Maybe Kururu can help," he said to himself, turning to his refrigerator that led him to their underground base.

"Ku, ku, ku…perfect I need a test subject on this new 'liquid' I have created," Kururu said, the grin on his face bigger than normal, and turned to a test tube in a cold room. He handed it to Keroro.

"Put it in his food or make him drink it, and he will become human. Don't use all of it, because the liquid only lasts two hours and he will have to drink more to stay in his human form."

"Whoa! That's amazing! I might try it out!"

"I would wait till Giroro uses it, there could be side effects."

Keroro stopped from putting the tub to his mouth, "Um-oh…ok."

He looked at the tube…thinking-how was he going to get Natsumi to talk to a stranger who seems a lot like Giroro?

Saburo then walked in, "Hey guys, Kururu do you mind repairing my pen again? I think the ink ran out or got stuck again."

Kururu nodded and took the pen from Saburo and left him standing there with Keroro. Keroro looked up at him, then smiled.

"That's it…" he said aloud, having Saburo look at him in a questioning way. Keroro had the "Kururu" like look on his face and walked closer to Saburo, "I'll need you for something. Do you want to take a day break from school?"

"Not like I ever really 'go' to it…but sure," Saburo said shrugging as he let Keroro lead him somewhere.

The next morning, Keroro and Saburo slowly snuck over to Giroro's tent. He was still asleep, but was snoring loudly. Keroro grinned, good thing his mouth is open. He pulled a cork off the tube and put three drops into his mouth; looked over at Saburo with a grin, nodded and then the two left.

Later that morning, Giroro felt…odd. He felt squished together in his tent, he sat up and his head hit the top of the tent and stretched it.

"What the…!?" He asked then looked at his hands…human hands.

Soon the whole Hinata residence could hear his scream. Keroro woke up and right away knowing what was wrong. Natsumi woke up and looked out her window, looked around and saw nothing. Giroro had hidden in the bushes, another issue was…he didn't have clothing…only his belt which could only fit around his waist. The only person, well…Keron, that he could think that could do something like this was…

"Kururu...I'm going to kill him for sure now!" He said to himself, still upset about the time Kururu had stolen his belt making him almost leave the group forever.

Giroro pounded on the door, having a blanket wrapped around his waist and was yelling his name.  
Kururu opened up, and grinned, "Ku, ku, ku you look really nice…Giroro."

Giroro quickly snatched him, his hand gripped around his neck, "What did you do to me!?"

"H-hey…it was Keroro's idea."

"Keroro? …….Keroro…" Giroro said and dropped Kururu and went to his sergeant's room.

Keroro waited for Giroro to come, he sat in his bed reading manga and had a big smile on his face.

"Keroro!!" Giroro said, opening his door so hard and quickly that it made a loud noise slamming against the wall, "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"Giroro, Giroro, Giroro," Keroro said, shaking his head and putting his book down. He looked back up at his now human corporal, crossing his 'fingers' and smiled, "Can't you see I did this for you?"

Giroro blinked, "What?"   
"You obviously don't know that I know your weakness."

Giroro blushed and looked over at the floor, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Keroro jumped down from his bed, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back and tsked, "Natsumi, a wonderful and strong Pekopon, I hate to admit, great 'female, Pekopon warrior; eh?"

"Ugh you got me there, but it doesn't matter…change me back immediately!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you 'can't'!?"

"You'll have to wait till the effect of the liquid wears off; you have two hours to find somewhere to hide. Then again, here's the chance you can tell Natsumi how you feel. Saburo and I had an agreement, he can take the day off and you can pretend you're an exchange student from another school for the day."

Giroro thought to himself, he didn't mind spending time with Natsumi without her finding it weird; and also without him feeling weird about it.

"Ok, I'll go ahead and agree with your idea just…one problem…I need clothes," he said, looking down at the small blanket wrapped around his waist, being held by his belt.

"Don't worry; I made Kururu make them for you. Specially made for you," Keroro said, smiling happily.

"Oh…and Keroro, what did you mean by you're doing me a favor?"

"Well like I said, I know you're weakness and I'm giving you a chance to be with the one you love. Who knows, she could fall in love with you too. I can't help but be slightly jealous, although I bet I would be a much more handsome Pekopon than you."

Giroro rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Keroro said, before he opened the refrigerator door, "You're name is now Girokazu, got it?"

Giroro nodded.

And so he went to school, not having to wear the school uniform, and was announced to the school about the student exchange. Although it still seemed to confuse Giroro why he seemed younger than his actual age. Well according to what Kururu told him, the liquid brought down his age a bit to even out with the human age and also Keron years and Pekopon years were a bit off…he didn't get it but just ignored it anyway. But the first time Natsumi saw him, she thought he was a really adorable guy. Although at first, she was mad that they had to switch with Saburo since she loved him also…but this "Girokazu" was another hottie. She also was happy that she was chosen to show him around the school and city. And of course, Girokazu couldn't help but blush every time he saw her and was around her. At lunch, he had to make sure he took more of the liquid since his skin started to turn red.

"Well, um, since school is over…we could maybe…go…o-out," Natsumi said, circling her foot on the dirt and was blushing.

Girokazu was too, but agreed anyway, "We could meet up at the park."

Natsumi nodded, "Alright. I'll meet you there." The two parted, and Girokazu decided he shouldn't go back home and just hang around until she would come.

Once Natsumi got home, she noticed something, "Where's Giroro?" She went inside, taking off her shoes and saying she was home, and looked around…where was everyone? Fuyuki was probably upstairs doing homework, but…what about baka frog?

"He's probably somewhere with Tamama or something," she answered her question, shrugging it off and went upstairs to bathe and change into better clothing, making sure to get something warm since the cool autumn air was soon to chill her bones and for the rest of the night.

While down in the basement, Keroro and Tamama where planning something "evil" …as usual.

"Got the camera ready Tamama?" Keroro asked.

Tamama stood up and saluted, "Yes, sir!"

Keroro turned around and grinned, "I always wanted to get Giroro good, and here's the best way…blackmail."  
Tamama and Keroro snickered as they waited patiently for Natsumi to say "I'm going!" and then follow her shortly after that.

Natsumi closed the door, not wanting to bothering saying anything since she already told Fuyuki where she was going and her mother was at work, of course.

A few minutes after that, Keroro noticed that it seemed she must've left already.

"But she normally says when she's going!" Keroro cried, now he wouldn't be able to know where they were dating.

"We can find her, Gunsou-san," Tamama said.

Keroro nodded, "That's my private, alright let's go."

"Natsumi-san!" Girokazu yelled and waved as she looked around for him, wearing his usual clothes but also a large, dark brown trench coat.

Natsumi smiled brightly and ran over to him, "There you are!"

Girokazu smiled, blushing as usual, and brought a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, "I-I got these for you."

"Aw, they're beautiful!" Natsumi said, taking them and smelling them.

Girokazu blushed again, then changed the subject, "S-so…where do you want to go?"

Natsumi looked back at him with a smile, "Maybe we can go to that fair that has been up for a while now."

Girokazu nodded, "Sounds like fun."  
As they walked, Natsumi looked up at him, then at the floor, then back up, and kept wondering, why does he seem so familiar to me?

Girokazu noticed her questioning expression, "Is anything the matter?"

"Uh, n-no I just had a feeling…you seem so familiar to me, that's all. But don't worry, I'm just being silly."

Girokazu turned is head, hoping she wouldn't find out who he really was then it would be a total embarrassment, "D-don't mind, sometimes people think things …they could be right but let's just not worry about it."

"Alright," Natsumi said, clinging to his arm as the walked closer to the fair.

They played a few games, some traditional Japanese games and some were just plain fun ones. Girokazu noticed a shooting game, he hadn't been around his guns all day and really needed to hold a gun and shoot something. _My poor guns haven't been polished all day either. _

"Can we play this game?" he asked, pointing at it and ignoring his weird thought.

Natsumi looked over at it, "Sure, if you want to."

Girokazu grinned, paid for the bullets and began to shoot away. Natsumi stared as she was shocked on how good he was, he didn't miss one target. He even managed to win the biggest prize in there, which he gave to Natsumi.

"Wow, now we have to carry a big bear around," Natsumi said, laughing somewhat.

"Sorry," he said, blushing, "I kind of lost control."

"How are you so good like that?" She asked, her suspicions getting to her again.

"Uh-um…I'm the…best shooter at my shooting club back at home," he said, making something up quickly. If he mentioned being in the army, she'd get even more suspicious.

"Ah ok," she said and smiled.

He looked down at her, normally having to be looked down at but it didn't matter…he just loved her smile.

"Well, do we want to go eat?" he asked.

"Sure, what should we have?"

Girokazu looked around, then noticed a stand of cooked sweet potatoes, "How about…those."

"That seems like a grand idea! I love sweet potatoes! How did you know I did!?" Natsumi said.

"Uh-um…be-caaause…I …I like sweet potatoes too!" He said, although truthfully he really did know she liked them since he had his own garden of them on a far away island, all for Natsumi too.

"Let's eat then!" she said and ran over to the stand.

Keroro looked around in a tree, with binoculars on.

"See them yet, Gunsou-san?" Tamama asked.

Keroro then noticed them walking around, smiling at each other and were eating sweet potatoes, "There they are!"

Tamama looked over to where he was pointing, saw them and took a picture.

"Good one, Tamama," he said, putting thumbs up, "Now try not to waist too much, we need the 'good' stuff."

"What kind of 'good' stuff?" Tamama asked.

Keroro grinned, "You'll see…"

Dororo looked around, he swore he heard his sergeant's voice, "Keroro-kun?"

He looked around more, and soon noticed the green and black frogs in the tree with "spy" equipment.

"Keroro-kun! Tamama-chan!" Dororo said, getting their attention. They shushed him, "We don't want to be noticed!"

"Oh…" Dororo said, keeping quiet and ninja jumped over to them, "What're you doing?"

"Spying on Natsumi and Giroro," Tamama said.

"Giroro…Natsumi…where?" Dororo asked, looking around; he noticed Natsumi…but no Giroro.

"Oh, we forgot to mention," Keroro said, noticing the questioning look on his face, "Giroro has taken this sort of 'potion' to turn him human, and he is now known as 'Girokazu'…to Natsumi and the other humans. Although Natsumi has no idea she's dating with Giroro at the moment."

"Date!?" Dororo yelled.

Keroro nodded, "A good birthday present for Giroro, eh?"

Dororo thought for a moment, he knew that spying on Giroro and Natsumi was wrong…but he could tell it was Keroro who had the idea of giving Giroro the chance to be with Natsumi.

"Alright, "Dororo said, "Just this once, I won't stop you, just…don't do anything bad with those pictures."

"Oh we won't…" Keroro lied.

Dororo nodded and jumped away.

Girokazu and Natsumi soon found a nice, high spot on a hill to watch the fireworks.

As they sat waiting, quietly, Natsumi had the urge to say something. Soon she finally spoke, "Uh-um…"

Girokazu turned to her, "Yes, what is it Natsumi-san?"

"I…I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun today. I never really have been on a date with a guy before," she said, remembering that she once dated her friend Koyuki…but it really doesn't count as an actual date, "So I wanted to say thank you…and I…I…"

She sighed, she couldn't say it. Girokazu blushed, he would have never dreamed of these words coming from her because he knew exactly what she was going to say and just for her sake…he was going to finish it off for her.

"I had fun too, and I…I love you too."

Natsumi looked up at him, he's never blushed so much like this before and neither had she. She looked at the floor, her finger circling around in the dirt; she felt like she was abandoning her love for Saburo…although it was just a crush. Soon the fireworks were in the sky, shining color lights on their skin. Natsumi slowly took her hand and clamped it with Girokazu's, he looked over at her and soon the moment came.

"Tamama! Get the camera ready!" Keroro yelled, seeing the two look at each the way they were and their faces began to draw closer.

Tamama fumbled with it a bit, almost dropping it, and got ready to take a picture with his finger right about the button…ready to push it.

Finally, their lips met and a flash of light could be seen from a tree behind them, although the two never noticed, and continued on till the fireworks ended.

Girokazu had barely any of the potion left, when he went to the bathroom to drink the last bit of it he decided it would be best to start walking her home…by then it would wear off again and he could just go to bed.

"It's getting late…want to go home?" Girokazu asked Natsumi. Natsumi nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the fair.

Keroro and Tamama were already at home, getting their pictures developed. And soon Girokazu and Natsumi were home too; Natsumi was already yawning a few times too.

"Well, goodnight," Girokazu said, turning when they got to the door.

"Wait," Natsumi said, getting him to turn back to her, "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"No, this was only a one time thing sadly…" he said, really disappointed that he only got this chance once.

"Is there a way I can get a hold of you?" Natsumi asked.

Girokazu shook his head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Not even the phone?"

"Well…" Girokazu said, he couldn't think up a lie this time, "Alright…just give me yours."

Natsumi smiled, pulling out a piece of paper that she oddly had in her pocket and a pen and wrote it down; she placed it in his hand and he clamped his hands around it and smiled.

Natsumi had one more question to ask, "Um, this also has been bothering me and I don't know if it's a good thing to ask but…where did you get that scar?"

"Scar?"

"Yeah, the one on your right eye. Well right from where I see it, your left eye but you get my point."

Girokazu brought his hand up to that eye, and then noticed he did still have that scar there. _Great, so I'm a human but I still have the scar!_ _What am I going to tell her!?_

"Um…it's a long story. Mostly it happened because of a friend…but like I said it's a long story and I don't have time, I have to go."

"Please don't go," Natsumi said, taking his hand before he could leave.

Girokazu could feel he was running out of time, he was soon to transform back into a frog again and didn't have time for this, "Gomen, Natsumi-san."

He than yanked his hand out of hers and ran off.

Natsumi frowned, he was gone. She turned to the door then looked to the side where Giroro's tent was. She remembered something, she had a small present for him upstairs in her room since she knew it was his birthday. She looked over there, he wasn't there.

"That's odd…he's normally there," she said to herself, and then went inside. When she went up the stairs, the thoughts of how familiar Girokazu seemed to her started to get to her. _'Giro' kazu…'Giro'ro…could it be?_

Soon Giroro was back to normal and in his tent; he had pulled the blanket up over his head and sat down with his head in his knees. He felt like a wuss acting like this, but love just changed him so much.

"Giroro…" Natsumi's voice came from outside the tent. She had already checked with Keroro and the others, they said he wasn't there so she tried the tent again…this time he was there.

He walked out of the tent, trying to stay normal, "Y-yes?"

Natsumi bent down to him with a smile, "It's your birthday right?"

He nodded.

"Here," she said, handing him a small box and a card, "Happy birthday."

"A-arigatou," he said, taking the present.

Natsumi smiled and it was quiet for a while…till she spoke, "So…where were you all day?"

"J-just…around," Giroro lied, "I heard you were on a date with someone…was it Saburo?"

Natsumi shook her head, "No, with an exchanged student named Girokazu. He was such a cute guy and really nice, and know what…"

"What…?"

"He reminded me a lot of someone."

"Who?"

"You."

Giroro looked up at her, blushing and she was just looking at him with that smile again; although soon the moment was broken by Keroro's voice.

"Oh Natsumi! Guess whose turn it is to clean up!!" Keroro yelled from the house.

Natsumi growled, getting up and storming into the house, "Baka frog!"

Giroro giggled as he heard Keroro's cry for help, but soon turned his attention to the present he received from Natsumi. He read the card first, most of it was in red ink wishing him a happy birthday and such. But at the bottom, something was written in black ink…the same kind of ink that she used to write the phone number. It said "Hey, this may seem odd but…thanks again. I had fun today."

Giroro's eyes widened, did she know!?

Giroro's cat noticed that he was finally home, and also noticed him staring out in space with that look of surprise on his face. She mewed and sat down next to him, looking at the card and tilted her head. She pawed at him a few times, having something in her mouth that she was going to give him as a present. He finally stopped staring and noticed and took it from her, smiling and petting her with the usual laugh that came from him when he was around her. Then he looked up at the sky. _It doesn't matter if she knows or not, I did have fun and so did she. Natsumi-san. I love you. _


End file.
